


egenum

by commodus



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: !!!!! theyre so ! in love, Declarations Of Love, Fluff, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 11:12:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17641679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commodus/pseuds/commodus
Summary: They're just boyfriends in love.





	egenum

**Author's Note:**

> Another thing written at 5am in the morning 
> 
> egenum; needy

Joshua and Jeonghan never really had a problem hiding their relationship from the public, they never had a problem with discipline, a skill essential to any korean idol and preferred to keep their touches and feelings behind curtains anyway. Far from social media, far from their fans.

Though Joshua remembered feeling annoyed at the numerous amounts of comments he had gotten about not posting on Jeonghan's birthday and never bothered to reciprocate with what they want. Even if he wanted to, his hands were busy with Jeonghan holding them the whole day anyway - a day where they spent in each others arms in Jeonghan's room.

Today was only a few days after Home was released, and as per usual, they would promote in available radio shows. The few weeks before was spent in meetings, practices, and a whole lot of time spent anywhere else but in their home, resting as they needed to prepare for the album release. It's their nth comeback and by right, they should be used to it. Joshua thinks they're doing a good job at least.

The radio show host is chipper for their audience and she does a great job in conducting the atmosphere so that everyone goes along and helps with the show as they promote and play their songs. By the time, Good To Me plays, Joshua feels a weight on his shoulder, and another arm linking onto his. He first senses and is hyperaware of the fans clicking their cameras, and more so when he noticed it was Jeonghan who was leaning against him.

"Jeonghan ah," he coaxed after made sure the microphone was off. It's common to see Jeonghan tired or sleeping, but rare to see him being vocal about it or physically willingfuly showing it. Its only times like this when the members know the difference Joshua's existence makes and it's because he brings this side out of Jeonghan.

"Mmh," Jeonghan tightens his grip onto Joshua's arm, nuzzling his forehead into Joshua's shoulder a bit. Joshua's heart tightened, and it grew with every clicking and flash that Joshua saw.

He squeezed Jeonghan's leg, "Are you okay?" he asked even though he knew he wasn't. Joshua looked at him beneath his eyelashes and was taken aback at the look in Jeonghan's eyes. "Jeonghan?"

His eyes were of need and desperation instead of fatigue and lack of sleep. Jeonghan took his surprise as a chance to rest his chin on Joshua's shoulder and covered his lips with his hand from the fans from the window as he whispered "i just really want to kiss you and hold your hand but I can't,"

Joshua blushed and felt his ears go red, a tinge of embarrassment and in turn annoyance at being actually concerned when it was like this. "Ugh, shut up," he mumbled, cheeks flushed. He immediately tutted and pushed Jeonghan away from his arm, which earned a whine and a giggle.

Joshua gave Jeonghan an annoyed look as a joke that he wasn't Amused and in reply, Jeonghan only smiled that stupid cute pretty smile that Joshua came to know and love.

Good To Me was nearing to its end by now and before Joshua knew it, Jeonghan's chin was on his shoulder again, and he felt his hot breath on his skin. "I'm really serious," he whispered, and it sends a chill down Joshua's spine.

He makes sure that he still looks like he kept his composure, doing his best to make it look like Jeonghan told him a joke. But his heart thumped wildly in his chest and cold sweat started to form on the nape of his neck. He looked at Jeonghan, smug and grinning, dumb and all. Joshua couldn't help himself but punch him in the shoulder. Jeonghan reeled with a whine but he knew he deserved that.

The song ended and soon they were talking about the next song - Chilli, which Seungcheol, who was sitting beside Jeonghan, represented the Hip Hop Team to talk about the song. After explaining the song with the team and all, Chilli started playing and Joshua was just glad for Jeonghan not spiking his heart rate yet again in such a short and confined space. Instead, his chin was on Seungcheol's shoulder, whispering into his ear. And as expected, the numerous clicks and squeals came with the action.

In another time when they were unsure and insecure, his heart would tense with nervousness, but Jeonghan always liked being affectionate with Seungcheol and vice versa because they were just that kind of best friends. There was really nothing more to that.

But as soon as Jeonghan slyly smirked at Joshua after nodding and pleasingly smiled at Seungcheol after their whispers, Joshua figured that Jeonghan still had plans to further his plans from earlier.

Chilli was still playing mid-song and though they were technically not allowed to leave the room, Seungcheol signalled Joshua and Jeonghan to the door. "Joshua, you need to go to the toilet?" he simply asked with a knowing look in his eye.

Joshua could almost snort but he glanced quickly at Jeonghan, his hopeful eyes begging him to let them out. Joshua sighed internally. He always gives in to Jeonghan. "Yeah, can Jeonghan come with me?"

Seungcheol nodded knowingly, and Joshua knew Jeonghan would try to come even if he didn't ask, but it made Jeonghan be more happier if he asked anyways.

The moment they were outside to the hallway, past the staff, past the people, Jeonghan linked their pinkies, then slowly their fingers linked until their hands were in each other. It was a silent action, but flowers bloomed in each of their hearts as their palms were against each other.

They finally entered the toilets, hand in hand, Jeonghan only letting go briefly to lock the door behind him. He turned around to see Joshua sitting on the top of the clean, dry sink. "What's gotten into you today?" He asked with a small smile.

Jeonghan slowly walked to him, taking his time, though he knew they were already taking too long away from the show. He trusted Seungcheol to cover for him though he had to owe him one. He left Joshua in suspense while he trapped him in between his arms and stared up at him with a look of admiration.

"Jeonghan," Joshua chided, leaning closer to him, their noses touching. Joshua looks really pretty today, Jeonghan thought to himself. Like any other day, he followed up. Joshua's eyes still twinkle with curiosity in Jeonghan's weird actions, they're rounded, pretty and cat-like while his lips, plump and soft-looking, was curled to a slight smile. His cheeks were dusted with a tinge of red. Jeonghan thought to himself that God really spent a lot of time on Joshua before working on any other human being. Like he just hit randomize on everyone else but Joshua? Joshua was something else.

Before Joshua could say another word, Jeonghan moved closer and sealed their lips together. The tongue, lips, and teeth clumsily against each other as soon as it started getting deeper with need. They still had the radio show to mind, and the fans that were waiting for them so they paid careful mind to mess up their clothes or their too much, but its really difficult when you just have such an amazing and beautiful boyfriend who's good at kissing.

He felt Joshua's lips turning to a smile and giggling in the spaces they parted to breathe and in turn it makes Jeonghan giggle too and in a second they parted to catch their breaths and to look at one another.

Joshua's kind eyes looks for a reason and an explanation, in Jeonghan without a word and Jeonghan kissed him softly and shortly knowingly. "Sorry, I just felt..." Jeonghan trailed off, looking in the mirror behind Joshua. "I felt a bit suffocated nowadays, for the comeback," he quietly whispered. "I missed you,"

"Me too," Joshua kissed back as softly "But you know we can't do this so much, especially-"

"Outside," Jeonghan cut in, sighing. His lips and eyebrows frowned in frustration but knew it most. Joshua kissed Jeonghan's forehead, knowing the weight that was both in their hearts.

"It's going to be okay, Jeonghan," Joshua said, not even sure the truth of his words but at that, Jeonghan blinked out of his thoughts, and nodded. He pulled Joshua into another kiss, and at that moment in its perfect timing, he heard a banging on the door.

"Sorry!" Jeonghan turned and yelled out, "My friend is doing a MASSIVE shit here,"

Joshua snorted.

Jeonghan turned to look at Joshua again, love and adoration in his eyes as if he hadn't just yelled that Joshua was taking a dump.

"I love you so much,"

"I love you more,"

  
、

By the time they returned to the radio show, it was thankfully in another 500 ad long break so they were in time for the next segment. Joshua took the time to wave and smile at their fans. He feels Jeonghan's hands crept into his. There are just small things that are worth risking everything for.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading !!! I know theres really not much content and just word garble but I appreciate it if you've reached to the bottom here.


End file.
